Big Bad Wolf
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Funny Moments with our favourite Werewolf. Remus J Lupin! and his 'carnivourous side'


Harry returned back to the burrow for Christmas. Where else was he going to go? Of course Mr and Mrs Weasley were glad to welcome him with open arms. The entire journey to the burrow Harry couldn't get over what he had done to Malfoy. _Sectumsempra_ was a spell Harry was never going to use again, well, excusing a few people. When Harry eventually made it into the comfort of Mrs Weasley's arms he noticed a door locked. Harry knew it was the living room but couldn't help wonder who occupied it? Everyone was here. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, The twins, who else was there?

"Mrs Weasley, who doesn't want to be overheard?" he asked slyly, gesturing to the door.

"Remus and Tonks, they're… talking" she said nervously "now come on Harry, you must be starved, dinner will be ready soon"

"Thanks Mrs weasly" he muttered while heading to the closed door. He knocked and when no reply came he raised his wand and muttered

"_Alohomora_" the door clicked and Harry pushed it open.

"TONKS! For god sake get a head will you. I'm no good for you and that's the end of it"

"You don't mean it Remus" Harry heard the panicked voice of Tonks leak its way to him. He walked in.

"I may not of had many chances with girls but I don't think that's the way to go about it"

"Doors are locked for a reason" Lupin muttered bitterly "and you just used magic, you're getting careless Harry"

"Oh what are the ministry going to do? Expel me? I don't think they're mattering about underage magic anymore to be honest. What with Voldemort at large" Harry replied with equal bitterness. He went and sat down in a chair. Tonks look as if she had been crying for a lifetime. Her eyes red and swollen. Her hair was a scattered mousy brown with no life in it; it reflected how she felt Harry was sure.

"Tonks, are you alright?"

"Wotcha Harry" she smiled meekly "I'm just a bit under the weather is all"

"Why are you here?" Lupin demanded. Harry, confused answered

"Err, im here for Christmas"

"No" Lupin said impatiently "Why did you invade our private conversation"

"I … I…I needed to talk to you" Lupin eyed Harry dubiously

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening" Lupin snapped

" I came to ask you what Malfoy is up to" Harry started "And Snape for that matter to"

"Nothing unusual Harry im sure, being there usual self"

"But I overheard Snape saying to Malfoy that he made the unbreakable vow, why would he do that?"

" It must be something Severus Snape feels he will defiantly accomplish and that it will benefit him some stupid way" Lupin said bored "now if you'll excuse us Tonks and I were having a conversation" Harry got up but then turned back

"What is up with you today? Is it something … Wolf related?" Harry asked cautiously

"The first day of the week before the full moon is the worst for him" Tonks spoke slowly "it makes him edgy and unpredictable"

"Does not!" Lupin muttered defiantly.

"Haha no point arguing there I'm afraid Remus. I wont get in your way for the next week!"

"Very funny now scram before I set a dragon on you" Lupin murmured sarcastically. Harry picked up a picture on the mantle that was of the order and pointed his wand at it.

"_Tergeo_" The dust from the photo cleared and he handed it to Lupin.

"Remind yourself why you put up with your condition Remus" Lupin looked at the photo and smiled. A sad Smile.

"Practically everyone in this photo is dead Harry: Lily, James, Sirius, everyone. Anyone who _is_ alive is mad," He pointed to the Longbottoms, who gazed into each other's eyes with so much love it hurt to think what had happened to them.

"Don't you DARE bring up SIRIUS!" Tonks rose out of her chair threatenly, pointing her wand at Lupin.

"I only speak the truth Nymphadora, you know it"

"TONKS!! THE NAME'S TONKS!" Tonks turned to leave but paused by the door "I'll speak again when your not so ruled by your 'carnivorous side' Remus, goodnight" She then turned to Harry "wotcha Harry" And then she left without another word.

"Lupin" Harry was grinning now

"Yes"

"I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf" at this Lupin chuckled


End file.
